


Miraculous Moments

by DigiAndromeda



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiAndromeda/pseuds/DigiAndromeda
Summary: A series of prompt drabbles focusing on Marinette & Adrien, as well as their superhero identities!Current Prompt: Adrienette + Mischief Managed - Adrien has realized he enjoys sneaking up an Marinette a bit to much... but how can he resist when her reactions make him smile?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know i probably shouldn’t start a new prompt list but i’m fighting a bad bout of depression and desperately need something new to give me a boost of motivation and inspiration. I am still working on my other prompt fics and those have priority since i started them first but i hope to update this every couple of months or so.

Adrien knew he shouldn’t keep sneaking up on Marinette but he couldn’t help it! Her reactions were amusing! Load and animated, She’d jump and stammer, and now that he knew why he couldn’t seem to stop.

He made sure not to do it too often because he was sure Alya would figure him out quickly. Heck, Nino would probably figure it out if He snuck up on her as often as he wanted to… so he told the little Chat Noir in his brain to behave himself, as he and Nino walked behind Miss Dupan-cheng on the way to class.

He’d already snuck up on her yesterday, after all.

Oh, but he really wanted to tease her!

Adrien blinked at the thoughts running through his head.

He wanted to tease her? Is that what he’d been doing?

He thought about it for a few seconds… yes, that’s exactly what he’d been doing.

For the first time in his life he had a friend he could affectionately tease. Only, he didn’t want to upset her. She’d been Chloe’s victim for years and he was sure there was a fine line between affectionate and malicious teasing.

…But…

He took a moment to close his eyes and focus on his surroundings… He could hear the tap-tap of Nino’s pencil, smell Chloe’s perfume, and feel Marinette’s gaze on his back…

Oh.

Yeah… that wasn’t good… he really wanted to turn around and look her directly in the eyes… to see how she would react.

Would she turn her head away? Pretend she’d been paying more attention in class? Or would she jump out of her seat?

She’d be flustered ether way…

He bit his lip… he could practically hear the little devil on his shoulder shouting,

 _“Do it! Do it!”_ while, his angel whispered,

_“No! Don’t!”_

_“Do it! Do it! Ya’ know ya’ want toooo~!”_

_“If you do, she may unintentionally disrupt class! She’d be so embarrassed!”_

_“Doitdoit!”_

_“Is her potential embarrassment worth it?”_

Adrien gave a small, quiet sigh… he wanted to tease her not embarrass her.

The little angel won and karate kicked the little devil off his shoulder and out the window.

_“I’ll beeee baaaaaack!!”_

He’d wait until next week to try and surprise her.

And honestly, he really should be paying more attention in class.

\- – -

One week of patience and holding back was surprisingly difficult but he managed to do it.

And now… Now he was waiting in one of the empty classrooms, waiting for Marinette to walk by. He knew she was going to the art club after class and he wanted to see what new sketches she’d drawn since the last time he saw her sketchbook.

So, it was the perrrfect chance to surprise her.

Just as he planed, Marinette walked by the classroom doors and Adrien, channeling his inner Chat Noir, slipped out of the room and behind Marinette. He fallowed her silently for a moment and then, just as they turned a corner,

“Hey, Marinette! What’s up?” He stated calmly and friendly, his normal smile in place.

“AAAAAAAAHHHG!?” she spun on her heels, jumping backwards, one arm clutching her sketchbook to her chest, the other parallel to the ground but bent at the elbow. Her legs landed apart, bent at the knee’s and facing away from each other. “ADRrien?!” Her voice squeaked and cracked, her face beginning to blush. “What-where? No, i-I mean, uh, um… ha-hi!”

She tried to compose herself, standing up straight, clutching her sketchbook to her chest as if would save her.

Adrien held back a laugh, perfect poker face in place as a warm, fuzzy feeling spread throughout his body while he watched Marinette. He couldn’t place the feeling but he loved it.

It felt right.

He felt his mouth threatening to spread wider and held it steady. This was worth waiting all week for.

“Where are you headed in such a hurry?” He asked amidst her babbling. If he wanted to get to the point he’d have to direct the flow of conversation.

“huh?” Marinette blanked for a moment, her babbling disrupted. “The art pub!” she tried to answer. “I have a vew idea’s for outbits!”

Adrien’s mouth twitch at Marinette’s inability to speak coherently.

“Mind if I come along? I’d really like to see more of your work.”

Marinette’s eye widened and her pupil’s shrunk. She gaped at him and for a moment he was worried she’d pass out.

“You want to see more of my pork?!” She exclaimed excitedly, then seemed to have a panic attack as she turned her back to him and wobbled. “But-but it’s not berry good! Nothing compared to your potters!”

“That’s not a fair assessment, Marinette.” Adrien walked to her side and placed a comforting hand on her back. “You have your style, father has his.” He gave her a small push, before she could meltdown at his touch and lead her towards the clubroom. “Besides, your work is good! Really good!”

Her face blushed at his praise and she raised her sketch book up to hide her face.

“You… Really think so?” She asked timidly, her sentence fully coherent.

“Of course I do, Marinette.” He finally allowed his face to split into a huge grin. “I can’t wait to model your hat!”

“You can’t wait?” She somewhat repeated after him in disbelief.

“I can't! I’m really looking forward to it.”

“Your are?”

“Yep!”

“Adrien…” Her watery eyes peeked at him from over her sketchbook. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, Marinette.” he smiled at her warmly as they entered the clubroom.

The warm, fuzzy feeling inside him began to tingle and he gave an inward sigh of contentment. Teasing Marinette was fun but spending time with her was even better.

Perhaps he could find a way to do both?

Oh, that was a bad thought.

The little devil on his shoulder cackled mischievously and Adrien gave a quick glance to his little angel.

Who was giggling softly in Marinette’s direction.

Oh dear.

He really was going to have a hard time holding back.


	2. PROMPT LIST!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other fics have priority but since Miraculous Ladybug isn't ending anytime soon, i will be coming back to this. My source of inspiration and motivation is constantly shifting so if you leave a prompt i apologize in advance for any long wait you may have. depending on life your prompt could be up within days or months.  
> so, i am sorry, in advance, for the wait DX  
> (Don't be surprised if updates happen around new episodes! XD )

**Send me anywhere from 1 to 2 people from the 1 st list below and a number (or 2) from the 2nd list and I’ll Write a quick drabble based on, or inspired by, the corresponding prompt(s)!**

-I’m keeping all of the characters relationships Canon.

-Some prompts numbers are missing since I don’t want those prompts ^^;

-Prompts that have been ~~crossed out~~ have been prompted more then twice and are no longer available.

**Characters:**

Marinette, Ladybug

Adrien, Chat noir

Plagg, Tikki

**Prompts:**

1) Sunburn

5) Light

6) Dark

7) Dream

8) Memory

9) Misfortune

10) Smile

11) Silence

12) Blood

 

14) Tears

15) Happiness

16) Under the Rain

18) Night

19) Stars

20) Hold My Hand

21) Eyes

22) Water

23) Family

 

25) Breaking the Rules

26) Keeping a Secret

27) Magic

28) Multitasking

29) Obsession

~~30) Mischief Managed~~

31) I Can’t

32) Mirror

33) Broken Pieces

 

35) Heal

36) Out Cold

37) Spiral

38) Seeing Red

39) Food

41) Puzzle

42) Solitude

43) Relaxation

 

46) Books

47) Cooking

48) Cleaning

49) Dog

50) Winter

51) Sleep

52) Music

54) Stress

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought! comments big and small make depression go away!


End file.
